


This Crooked Posture is All You've Ever Known

by LookAlive_DeadEyes



Series: dysphoric ramblings [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Body Dysphoria, Dysphoria, FTM, Fluff, Gender Dysphoria, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Trans, Trans Pete Wentz, overuse of pet names and also the fuck word, pete is an emancipated minor in this which is why he has his own apartment, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 21:56:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17413463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookAlive_DeadEyes/pseuds/LookAlive_DeadEyes
Summary: Pete's dysphoria is extra bad. Patrick comforts him.or, shameless hurt+comfort





	This Crooked Posture is All You've Ever Known

**Author's Note:**

> big tw for dysphoria stuff
> 
> title credit to heirloom by sleeping at last

Pete wasn't himself. He hadn't been acting like himself for a while at school, and he wasn't answering any of Patrick's calls or texts, which never usually happened. Which was why Patrick was standing outside his boyfriend's bedroom door, having used the key Pete had given him on their one-year anniversary. Pete didn't respond to his knocks other than a muffled, "go away." Patrick sighed. “I’m coming in, okay?” No response. He took a deep breath and pushed open the door. He stepped through the threshold and his heart broke. Pete was curled up in the corner of his bed, back nestled in the corner where two walls met. He had a small nest of stuffed animals and pillows around him, coupled with a blanket draped around his shoulders.

“Hey,” Patrick walked over to him. “Not doing so great, huh, babe?” He reached out to rub Pete’s back but drew his hand back when Pete flinched away. He sat down on the edge of Pete’s bed instead. “Is it bad again, Petey? You’ve been acting weird in school this past week and I haven’t heard from you all weekend.” 

Pete stared down at his bedspread and nodded, blinking hard. Patrick could see dried tear tracks on his face and his heart shattered just a bit more.

“C’mere,” Patrick opened his eyes and beckoned to Pete, scooting closer to the bundled boy. With no hesitation, Pete nestled into Patrick, finding comfort in his warm embrace. It had been a bad few weeks. “Talk to me, love.”

Pete sighed and buried his face deeper in Patricks chest _his flat chest his flat chest with pecs because he’s a real boy and you’ll never fucking have that. you’re just a confused fucking girl, you’ll always have tits and that’s how it is, he knows that too, you’re just a sick fetish for him because no one would ever see you as a boy, because you’re not one, are you samantha? you’re a girl, a demented, disgusting girl who doesn’t deserve to live and -_

Patrick began rubbing Pete’s back as he started crying, full sobs wracking his frame. “It’s okay, baby boy, it’s okay. I love you. I love you, okay? No matter what. You are my strong, handsome, charming boyfriend and I love you.” The two boys sat there or who knows how long, just holding each other. Finally, after Pete managed to calm back down and sit up again, Patrick took his hands and kissed them gently. “Talk to me, love.”

Pete took his hands away from Patrick’s and drew them into his lap, hunching over. “I just -” he hated how his voice broke on the small word, he sounded like a _girl, like a weak fucking girl, man up, samantha, you’re just a dumb girl -_ no, no. He shook his head to clear it and continued. “Everything is wrong. It’s like my skin is too small but everyone is saying how it fits perfectly and looks like me but it’s not and no one understands that. And i’ll never be right because no matter what, I’ll still look like a girl. I’ll still be a girl. I’ll never be a real boy and that’s all I _fucking want._ ” His voice dripped with resentment and bitterness as his stare pierced his hands in his lap. If looks could burn through objects, there would be a hole through the floor under Pete’s bed.

“Hey….” Patrick reached out and touched the underside of Pete’s chin. “You’re a boy. You may not totally believe it, but I would never lie to you, Petey. You are my amazing boyfriend who I love to the ends of the world and back.”

Pete just stared sadly into Patrick’s eyes. “How?” It was the most broken Patrick had ever heard the poor boy sound.

“That’s easy. I love how everything you say sounds like it could be from a line in a poem. I love how you act so tough and punk around everyone but in reality, you’re a sweetheart that just wants to help other people. I love how you try so hard to make us fancy romantic dinners but end up exploding the damn microwave and setting the fire alarms off.” The couple smiled fondly at each other, remembering the semi-failed date night. “I love how you never stop making stupid puns. I love how if you see anyone being a douchebag you drop everything to get them to stop, even if it means stupidly fighting them, which you know isn’t my favorite.” Patrick’s voice was full of affection as he moved his thumbs to wipe the tear tracks off Pete’s face. “I love _you,_ Pete, my wonderfully goofy, charismatic, handsome boyfriend. And I’ll never stop loving you, even when you’re a crazy old man.”

Pete cracked a smile. “As opposed to a crazy young one?” He saw Patrick smile as he grabbed him and hugged him tight. “Thank you.”

“Anything for you, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> lmao i love projecting on to pete wentz. i need me a patrick.
> 
> hmu on tumblr @ toastingtotheghosts


End file.
